


Alphys's Diary

by VixenRedFox



Series: CodeBreakerAu [2]
Category: CodeBreaker - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenRedFox/pseuds/VixenRedFox
Summary: They were good the first few resets it only got worse…





	1. Chapter 1

They were good the first few resets it only got worse… the first one they made friends with everyone everything was pacifist the next time was also the pacifist. They got the queen to leave the ruins I was the only one to know it was the queen in Snowden at first but some, when they were not drunk, realized it was her. It was great the next 7 times the same thing but they seem happier the 10th time they seemed to have bad attentions and a few monsters went missing it angered me. They made a promise and they broke it and kept killing when they quit the game 20 genocides later Chara toke over. Over and over killed the innocent people of our au and this is when I fought back getting stronger…. But I gave up and papyrus gave me determination and I fought back because I was not gonna die. But I did over and over and over again…. One time I met gaster he told me his plan I told him it was a bad idea but I think if things continue I might consider it… Then it happened he did it now I have to deal with the consequences I’m no longer the royal science papyrus is and undone is my girlfriend but she is not the head of the royal guard no… Sans he… no, she is the new head of the royal guard everything has changed the king and queen are together. I don’t know what has happened but gaster left me this journal and when I opened it I remembered everything I don’t know when the human is gonna fall this time. They might have realized that I’m not sure and I won’t know until they fall I don’t know why but sans. She seems off but she plays it off like nothing is wrong at all I think she is lying. I must go undyne does not need to know about this journal she is nice to me and not so worked up all the time. I’m happy gaster did it but I’m not sure that he fixed all of it he might have made it worse for us we will have to find out until next time.


	2. 2nd Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not know sans was this powerful..  
> Undyne can't beat her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it toke so long a ton of things came up anyway enjoy this story!!

I don't know why but sans is acting weirder than usual and I am not liking it were only children so it must have something to do with her younger brother, he is a baby after all.. I have gotten to kiss Undyne and it made me super happy though now she is trying to get in the guard and I don't want her to lose her life. She is weaker than her previous self unlike sans which is 2x as powerful than who she was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post more and add more words into the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is Alphys's story of what happened her view


End file.
